


Movement

by FoxRafer



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'jump' prompt at <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a>. District 13 is purely an action movie, but what action. One of the stars is a founder of <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parkour"><b>parkour</b></a> (the precursor to free running) and that's what the main chase scenes employ. Exciting and fun. You can see the first chase on <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTyWfbvX0xQ"><b>youtube</b></a> if you want to get an idea of what I was trying to depict, and here's <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPlUDCDt__0"><b>a clip</b></a> from when the two of them meet (Damien is the bald one).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'jump' prompt at [**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/). District 13 is purely an action movie, but what action. One of the stars is a founder of [**parkour**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parkour) (the precursor to free running) and that's what the main chase scenes employ. Exciting and fun. You can see the first chase on [**youtube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTyWfbvX0xQ) if you want to get an idea of what I was trying to depict, and here's [**a clip**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPlUDCDt__0) from when the two of them meet (Damien is the bald one).

It's about the chase, the rush of adrenaline as they hurl themselves across roofs, over obstacles. Leïto takes off and Damien follows, trailing just behind on a path of sweat and city-soaked asphalt. Their route changes every time, crosses and twists around the district at breakneck speed as they jump from building to wall to crumbling earth.

It ends with a vault and tumble through Leïto's window. With burning lungs and tired legs they wrestle for control, the only sounds the pounding of blood, their ragged breaths. Pushing past unseen boundaries until movement slows, becoming a dance of locked limbs.


End file.
